A little secret?
by Storm Carson
Summary: How would you feel if you were Fifteen and hiding a secret from the one's you love? Well that is sort of happening to Mercedes Jones. While away at a Co-Boarding school Mercedes has a secret. This is a short story I wrote back in 7th grade. Please forgive all errors. One Shot.


**Looky, looky, what I found as I was moving into my new house. I came across a Narrative Writing Assignment from my 7th grade year. I think I based this story off of Degrassi; when Liberty found out she was pregnant. However, I'm going to change my character names and replace them with Samcedes. Hopefully, you like it. Please forgive all errors. I suck at grammar.**

* * *

It was a cold September day. Mercedes sat in the back of the class during Fifth period thinking about her life. She was wondering how or what she was going to do. To Mercedes, her life was starting to crumble around her. A quiet black girl all the way up North, away from real family and friends. To Mercedes, Canada was out of her league. She was Fifteen on her own at a school with three friends and her cute boyfriend, Sam. If only she knew how to tell Sam that she was carrying his baby. Mercedes was hitting her 15 week mark. Jumping, half way out of her seat, the bell for lunch period had rung.

During lunch Mercedes hung her head low, hoping she didn't bump into Sam. Turning around from a soft tap on her shoulder, Mercedes spun to see Sam smiling his gorgeous, lopsided smile. She got lost from his emerald eyes. She grabbed the lunch bar; still stunned by the effect he had on her as her knees grew week. Sam sensing something wasn't quite right caught her.

"Baby, are you alright?"

Mercedes feeling the tingle from his touch quickly answered. "Yeah, I'm cool. Just got a little dizzy. You know this stomach bug is still sticking with me."

"Well, you should go the dorms and lay down. I'll cover you in the next class. Ms. Sylvester will probably be ranting today also." He said giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"I'm not so sure about that Sam. You know we have to present projects soon and I don't want to miss that."

"Well, I think you need to at least sit down." Sam demanded, becoming impatient with his stubborn girlfriend.

During lunch they discussed various topics about different courses they were taking. But, Mercedes could never find a way to tell Sam her worst secret. Later on at the dorm, Mercedes decided to call home. She was in need of advice from her mother and father. She easily fell of the bed from a knock at the door. _Jesus, my nerves are killing me._

"It's open." She yelled.

Seeing a breath taking smile with those emerald eyes peak around the corner, she immediately knew who was at the door.

"Ugh…Cedes. Is there a reason you are on the floor? If you wanted to work out. I would have waited to go to the Gym with you."

"Sam, you of all people know there is a snowballs chance in hell, you will catch me in the gym with you. I've seen you work out. That alone will send me into a heart attack. Plus, when you knocked on the door. I jumped and fell off the edge of the bed. What are you doing in my dorm part anyway?"

"Nothin' much. Just came to check on you, beautiful. About five minutes ago. I bumped into Santana, who told me… she heard you barfing up your lungs. What's wrong, Mercy?"

Mercedes, not wanting to go into detail made up a quick lie. Laughing nervously Mercedes shooed Sam away.

"Yeah, I was throwing up. Nothing serious. The lunch I had today did not agree with me at all.

Sam came to wrap his arms around her stomach. Caressing it gently.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes nodded her head. Sam gave her a slow tender kiss.

"Do you wanna go for a walk. I'm sure the nighttime air will help settle your stomach."

"Not at the moment, Babe. I was getting ready to call home before you came in."

"Ok. Do you want me to stay around a little. After you finish your call. We can probably play together." Sam said moving his eyebrows up and down.

Giggling out of control, Mercedes pushed Sam out into the hall.

"Maybe later." Mercedes winked at Sam causing him to grab at his shirt.

"You seriously do that to me, while kicking me out? You are trying to kill me lover."

"Bye Sam… I love you."

Sam sneaks in and gives her a chaste kiss.

"I love you more gorgeous." She watches him walk away and returns to her phone call.

When her mother picked up the phone Mercedes was relieved. Before she could contain herself. Mercedes was ready to spill the beans about her predicament.

"Hi Mama."

"Mercedes, sweetie it's so good to hear your voice. What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how Sam and I have been dating for about two years. Recently, well a year ago I decided to give Sam my…." She stopped taking a deep breath.

"It's okay Mercy. Get it out."

"Mama, Sam and I had Sex. Well we are still having sex and now… Iampregnant." She said very fast.

"Hold on Mercy. I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Mrs. Jones stated looking over her shoulder for a camera crew.

"I'm pregnant Mama."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Does Sam know Mercedes?

"No."

"Mercedes Lillian Jones. What do you mean? NO!"

"I haven't told Sam yet. I'm not sure how to Mama."

"Mercedes, I am going to say this once, and once only. Get your ass off this phone and you go find Sam. Right now, I am at a lost for words. There is not freaking way I can fathom what I have just learned. I just cannot come to the conclusion, that my fifteen year old daughter, is away at boarding school. NOT LEARNING…No that would be too simple for her Fast Ass. But she is away playing House with her man."

Mercedes listened with fear. Nodding her head. Even though her mother could not see her.

Lillian had to calm down and support her daughter. Being 12,000 miles away she knew Mercedes was terrified. She took a deep breath before she started speaking again.

"Baby listen to me. I know you are terrified and yes I am disappointed in you. However, I am your mother and I am here to support you. Me being so far away from you does not make this easier on either of us. Please, Mercedes. Go find Sam. And talk to him. I'll deal with your father. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama. Thank you."

"Bye, Baby."

Grabbing her coat and rushing out he dorm, Mercedes went looking for Sam.

30 minutes of texting and calling Sam tore Mercedes nerves up. She was ready to give up after she left his dorm room and his roommate told her he hadn't seen Sam. Rounding the corner under the canopy she saw Sam communicating with his ex-girlfriend, Sherry.

She bottled up her frustration at seeing the two of them together and approached them. Sam knew how she felt about Sherry, and he promised to stay away from her. Mercedes clutched the phone tightly as she saw Sherry's hand moving on Sam's knee.

"Sam, I need to talk to you; It's very important."

"Ugh.. Mercedes. I'm sort of talking to Sherry right now."

"Seriously, Sam…" Mercedes said putting her hands on her hips.

Sam noticed Mercedes taking her no bullshit stance and immediately got up. He stood trying to put his arm around the petite girls shoulder. Mercedes immediately moved out of his space and turned to face him.

"Right now, I have too much going on to address the shit I just saw."

Sam rubbed his neck nervously. He knew Mercedes would not like that he was talking to Sherry and he would pay ultimately for that.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked after there was a pregnant pause between them.

"I love you, Mercedes." Sam said bringing her closer to him to block the frigid fall air.

"Sam… what if I told you that I feel the same way?" Sam smiled loving how shy and cute she was being at the moment.

"How would you feel if I said I saw a future with us together?" she continued.

"I'd say, you are the most genuine and genius woman I have ever known. And I see that future for us too."

She nodded growing the courage to tell what she has been hiding.

"Sam. I'm pregnant."

Sam let go of Mercedes' coat and she immediately began to shake.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you hate me?"

"Hate you…Nooo. But. Mercedes, why didn't you come to me immediately. We could have figured things out. I could have been there to support you. I, I don't know what to say." Sam said grabbing his blonde locks.

He stared into her amber doe eyes and grabbed her hand.

"How are we going to tell our parents? My mom is going to flip. Shoot forget my Mom, my dad will probably tie me to his horse Whiskey, and drag me all over the ranch."

"That's why I wasn't sure how to tell you. I'm not sure how your family would react towards this."

Sam scoffed lifting her chin higher for a kiss.

"They will fall in love with you the way I did. They will also love the baby we have made together."

She smiled snuggling into his strong arms.

"Oh shit Mercy. Your dad is gonna' beat my ass. Isn't he? Shit…there is no way I'm getting out of this ass kicking. I'm almost 18."

Mercedes laughed shaking her head.

"There is no way my mother would allow that. I've talked to her already, and she is handling Dad for me.

"I love you."

"I love you more. Baby Mama." Sam said smiling.

Waking up the next morning Mercedes and Sam were both surprised to see their parents entering into the main entrance of the dorm. Sam immediately grabbed Mercedes hand when he saw her father quick stepping it across the lawn. He ignored all signs clearly marked. STAY OFF THE LAWN. The security guard even had the nerve to try and stop him. Ethan Jones nicely gave the Security guard, Noah Puckerman two middle fingers and a Fuck You before reaching his destination. Upon reaching his careless daughter and the idiot that knocked her up. He glared at Sam Evans.

"Daddy." Mercedes tried to speak. Before the burly man picked her up and clasped her in his strong arms. She immediately let out a blood curdling cry as she felt protection and comfort a father could only administer.

"Babydoll… It's alright. I forgive you." He said twirling her around.

Sam slowly looked up to see his father and mother approaching, along with Lillian who gave Sam a beautiful smile before welcoming him into a hug. They weren't sure how everything would turn out. They could only hope for the best. Sam would soon be graduating and returning to Tennessee to start helping with his fathers' farm and attend college. Mercedes still had two years before she could join him at the University of Tennessee. They were debating if they wanted to leave boarding school together or wait until she graduated also.

Seven months later Mercedes and Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and boy. Sevyn Lily-May Evans, and Samsom Ethan Michae Evans were born at 4:23 am. Mercedes glanced around at everyone present in the room. She grasped Sam's hand and noticed there were tears in his eyes. His mother Maybel grabbed onto her dear friend Lillian's hand taking pictures. Ethan had just busted into the room with Sam's father Michae holding balloons and bubble gum cigars.

"It's about time you spit those babies out, Babydoll. I and everyone in the waiting room were ready to commit murder from the screams coming out of the birthing room. I pray to Jesus, Jehovah, Buddha, and whoever else hears. That you and Guppy lips over there wait before you too start humping like rabbits again." Sam's face turned red and Michae slaps Ethan on the back nodding his head.

"I too agree with that. I don't understand how you two had the energy when you came to visit during summer break."

"Now guys. Leave them alone. They were celebrating their engagement." Maybel stated smiling.

"Engagement my ass. She's just sixteen. She has two years before she can walk down that aisle. There is no way my narrow, black, ass is signing a damn thing stating I'm ready to give away my baby." Ethan said crossing his arms.

Lillian shook her head at her husband. "Language, Ethan. You are not exposing our grandbabies to that kind of talk."

Sam and Mercedes looked at all the adults in the room. Shaking their heads.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "How old are they suppose to be exactly?" He asked nodding his head toward their parents.

Mercedes laughed. "I know right… Come here."

Sam leaned down and received a toe curling kiss from Mercedes.

"I. _kiss _Love. _kiss _You. _kiss"_

"I love you more, Mercy."

"See that's the shit I'm talking about. Rabbits!" Ethan shouted

* * *

**Oh gosh. _Hangs head in shame. _This story is horrible. But for some reason I wanted to share it since I have not written in FOREVER. Sorry no smut. I don't think around this age I knew what smut was. Who am I kidding. I didn't write smut because I didn't want to turn it in to my teacher back then lol. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
